Temptations
by SoullessGinger
Summary: It's Roxy's birthday and she invites all of her friends, including Dirk and Jake who have been together for quite some time. They go to the party and have fun...perhaps a little too much fun.


Getting ready for Roxy's semi-formal birthday party, Dirk put on a white button up shirt, black dress pants, an orange tie, a black blazer, and orange dress shoes. Meanwhile, his roommate and lover, Jake English, was putting on a black button up shirt, green dress pants, a white tie, a green blazer, and white dress shoes and turned to look at Dirk.  
"You look very handsome old chap," he said as he walked up to the blonde and adjusted his orange tie.  
"You look even better Jakie," Dirk slightly purred at him and gently kissed the dark haired adventurer he loved who returned the kiss and moved his hands to Dirk's broad shoulders. At the same time Dirk placed his hands on Jake's hips and pulled him in closer, nibbling on his lower lip.  
"Mmm...Dirk...We should probably go before this escalates into...you know," English said, blushing, and ran a hand through his own dark hair. Nodding, Dirk kissed him once more before letting go of the ravenette and left their apartment with him, holding his hand.

As they walked to Roxy's house down the street, Jake intertwined his fingers with Dirk's and walked very close to his boyfriend, smiling. In return the blonde gently squeezed Jake's hand and smiled slightly back as they were approaching their friend's house. Strider knocked on the front door when they reached it and their blonde, drunken friend answered it, "Omg you guiz! You bothe loek totez hot! C'mon in an' engoi…lol, enjoy teh party!"  
"Thank you roxy, and happy birthday! You look very lovely," Jake said to Lalonde as he walked in with Dirk.  
"Yea. Happy birthday," Dirk said after the dark haired adventurer and held up the presents they made for her.  
"Oh you gays, lol, guys r so sweat. *sweet. Jist put thoes on the tabel wit the other gifs." They put their gifts with the others and helped themselves to some drinks and food, Dirk's arm around Jake's waist the whole time. Then a slow song started playing and Strider immediately took Jake to the dance floor, keeping his arm around English's waist, and held Jake's hand while the ravenette moved his free hand to Dirk's shoulder. They danced slowly and looked into each other's smiling eyes, moving closer to each other and occasionally kissing. Their fingers intertwined with each other's as Dirk's other hand moved to Jake's butt and Jake tangled his free hand in Dirk's blonde hair. They both felt completely happy dancing with each other and holding each other as the blonde pressed his forehead against Jake's, closing his eyes and getting lost in this moment.  
"Mmmm…I love you Strider," Jake said moments later to Dirk, making him reopen his eyes and smile lightly.  
"I love you too Jake…More than you could ever know," Dirk replied back, kissing him and gently squeezing his butt, as they moved slower. The darker man softly moaned into the kiss and gripped Dirk's hair tighter, leaning his body into the larger one. Growling lowly in return, Dirk squeezed harder and let go of Jake's hand to grip his raven locks and deepen the kiss. His tongue exploring Jake's mouth as the ravenette moaned more and started licking his tongue in return, gently tugging on blonde locks.  
"Fuck…Jake, I need you…right now," Strider growled lowly to Jake, who nodded and panted a little as Dirk held his hand and walked up to the birthday girl.  
"Roxy, do you have a guest room we can use?" Dirk asked her as she was talking to her girlfriend Jane.  
"Yea, of cuores I gotta geust rom. Why?" she asked drunkenly, looking up at Dirk and Jake, and sipped her drink.  
"We just need to be alone for a little while," Dirk replied and lightly squeezed Jake's hand. The blonde birthday girl giggled and said, "Omg, yuo gaiz are gonna do it huh? Okay. The room is dwon the halway. Its teh last dour on the left." Dirk thanked her and left her with Jane to the room, Jake following and blushing red.  
A few seconds later they walked into the room and Dirk locked the door behind them while Jake sat on the bed and loosened his white tie. The blonde walked up to his dark haired lover, undoing his tie, and pushed him back onto the bed. He proceeded to remove Jake's dress shoes and socks and removed his own along with his black blazer. Then Dirk climbed on top of Jake, one of his legs planted between Jake's, and took off the ravenette's tie for him, kissing him passionately and unbuttoning his black shirt. Jake sighed into the kiss then gasped a little when he felt Dirk's fingers on his bare chest and removed the blonde's white shirt, gripping his shoulders.  
"Mmngh…" Strider growled lowly as he pushed his tongue into Jake's mouth and removed the black shirt, moving his hands to the other man's chest. Licking the roof of Jake's mouth, the blonde lightly rubbed his lover's nipples which caused the ravenette to moan into Dirk's mouth and arch his back slightly. Jake's own tongue wrapped around Dirk's as the blonde rubbed his nipples more and kissed his love deeper and sucked on his warm tongue. Meanwhile, Jake moved his hands from Dirk's back and into his blonde locks, gripping them firmly and slightly tugging on them which caused the slightly larger man to growl more.  
Parting from the kiss, Dirk moved down to Jake's tan neck and kissed it, licking it too. "Ahhh…Fuck Strider…" the dark haired male moaned as he tugged more on Dirk's hair while the blonde moved his hands down to the hem of English's dress pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling them down. He got them halfway down as Jake let out a sigh of relief when his bulge was free from his pants and kicked his pants off the rest of the way. At the same time, Dirk lightly bit down on Jake's neck and sucked on it as he rubbed his knee against Jake's erection, loving the sounds he made. He rubbed harder as he continued making a mark on his lover's neck and proceeded to make more on Jake's neck.  
Satisfied with the marks he made on Jake's neck, Dirk parted from his lover and removed his own clothes after removing Jake's boxers, both completely naked now. Sitting up, Jake started to gently and slowly move his hands all over Dirk's pale body, the blonde hummed lowly and happily as he watched Jake and softly tousled his dark hair. The ravenette smiled as his boyfriend played with his hair, knowing that the adventurer loved having his hair played with, and traced his fingers over each counter of the muscles on his abdomen and chest. Then he moved to Dirk's arms, one at a time, and did the same to them until Strider finally stopped him and kissed him several times as he laid Jake back down onto the bed. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from his own pants' pocket and quickly coated his fingers, pushing one into Jake and kissing him deeper than before.  
"Mmmmm! ~" Jake moaned into the kiss as he arched his back, hips slightly dipping into the bed, and tangled his hands in Dirk's hair. Growling lightly, Dirk pushed his finger in deeper and kissed Jake more passionately; their tongues battling for dominancy as his other hand gently rubbed Jake's side. He pushed a second finger into his boyfriend, slowly thrusting them in and out and scissoring them, and licked and sucked on Jake's tongue as he won full dominancy over the ravenette.  
Stretching him out a little more, Dirk pulled his fingers out of Jake and put a condom on his hard member, coating it in lube as well, while Jake spread his legs wider for him, blushing deeply. Holding Jake's legs, Dirk slowly pushed into Jake, causing the tan male to groan as he moved his hands to Dirk's shoulders and slightly dug his nails into them. He slowly inched in deeper and deeper and kissed Jake's chest, licking his nipples and holding him tighter.  
"Ahhhh…Dirk…" Jake moaned as his lover slowly filled him and dug his nails into his shoulders a little more, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Once he was filled completely, Jake told his boyfriend to hold still while he relaxed, who stopped and kissed up to the ravenette's neck, kissing it all over in an attempt to help him relax. Jake smiled and hummed, relaxing more, as Dirk kissed his neck and said to him, "Okay…You can move now Strider." Hearing the okay, Dirk started to thrust deep and slow in him and planted his hands on either side of Jake after the ravenette wrapped his legs around Dirk's waist, still gripping his shoulders.  
"A-ahhhhnnn…Yes…" he moaned, louder than before, and tightened his grip in both his hands and legs, pulling Dirk a little closer as the blonde continued moving and started moving faster. Jake moaned even louder and started thrusting against Dirk as the blonde thrust deeper and harder, grunting and groaning lowly as Jake's member leaked with precum.  
Moving faster, Dirk groaned more as Jake clawed his hands down his back when Dirk hit a sensitive patch of nerves inside of Jake, making sure to hit it with each thrust. In response, Jake screamed his lover's name over and over as he thrust harder and faster against his prostate and thrust against him, precumming more and clawed Dirk's back more. The blonde grunted more as he continued pounding into Jake, precumming too, and grabbed the ravenette's erection, pumping it with his thrusts and rubbing he tip with his thumb.  
"Dirk! ~" Jake screamed as his seed spilled all over their abdomens and Dirk's hand as he bucked his hips a few more times and released inside of his lover, moaning his name and thrusting a little longer to ride out their pleasure. Slowing his thrusts to a stop, Dirk panted as he gently pulled out of Jake, taking off the condom and throwing it away, and laid next to Jake. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close to himself, still panting and softly kissing Jake's forehead. At the same time, Jake panted more heavily than Dirk and weakly hugged his love back, cuddling into his chest.  
"How was that Jakey?" Dirk asked once the calmed down as he ran his fingers through Jake's hair, playing with a few locks every now and then; gently rubbing his back too.  
"Mmmm…Amazing…You were amazing Dirk," Jake replied, humming happily as his hair was being played with, and lightly traced little, lazy circles on Dirk's chest.  
"You were better," Dirk said back as he lifted Jake's chin up and kissed him softly and sweetly, smiling into the kiss when Jake returned the kiss.  
"Mmmm…I love you so much Strider," Jake whispered to Dirk, kissing him more and moving his hand from Dirk's chest and up into his hair and softly tousled it.  
"I love you more English," Dirk whispered back and returned every kiss, slightly growling as Jake's fingers played with his blonde locks and pulled the covers over them. "I already asked Roxy if we could spend the night here, and she said yes," he continued whispering as he held Jake closer and intertwined legs with his, closing his eyes.  
"Okay…Good night my Dirk," Jake said sleepily, closing his eyes too, and rested his head on Dirk's shoulder as his arms wrapped around the slightly larger man's waist. Still holding Jake in his arms, Dirk whispered a good night back as Jake fell asleep.  
"I can't wait to give you your anniversary present this weekend," he whispered to his sleeping lover and smirked slightly, thinking about the small velvet box hidden in their closet at home, and fell asleep.


End file.
